Photo Manip
by markofthemoros
Summary: For NSFW Promptis Fanweek on Tumblr. Day 3: 'Prompto sends sexy photos to Noctis while he's in a meeting.' Cheeky!Prompto x Noctis. Smut. Nude photos/ sexting. Voyeurism. NSFW. Explicit consent. Bottom!Noctis. Established Promptis. Beta read by Elillierose and Sinikka von Wolperting.


**AN:  
**

 **For NSFW Promptis Fanweek on Tumblr.**  
 **Day 3: 'Prompto sends sexy photos to Noctis while he's in a meeting'**

 **Cheeky!Prompto x Noctis. Because Prompto is a little shit and I love him for it, haha. Pre-game. Established relationship. Explicit consent. A bit crackish smut, but comon, it's pretty crackish prompt.**

* * *

The prince tapped the pen against his bottom lip absentmindedly; Councilwoman Alameida's sharp voice jumbled up into indistinct chitters in his ears. Gods, how much longer was this meeting anyway? He had been here for closer to three hours already. He didn't _care_ that some earl somewhere opposed to the recent cuts to the regional development funding in his area, and he certainly wasn't _ecstatic_ to learn about the increasing influx of refugees from the occupied areas, either. He did perk up briefly to the fact that due to unforeseen difficulties, the delivery of the heavy armaments Insomnia had commissioned would unfortunately be delayed by at least two months, which would have a considerable impact on Kingsglaive's capacity. Captain Drautos, along with everyone in the room, was understandably displeased at the news, to say the least. But, concerned as Noctis was about this, he really failed to see how any of this was really any of his business and-

He blinked in surprise as his phone vibrated against his thigh. As inconspicuously as he could, Noctis pulled it out. He snorted softly at Prompto's flirtatious face winking at him on the screen. This was just the distraction he needed. Prompto spammed him with a myriad of memes, funny Pictogram fails, game reviews, pictures of baby animals… Whatever it was this time, Noctis was sure it was better than here. Grinning to himself, he tapped the message open.

A rogue gasp caught into his throat, and he quickly masked the odd sound that slipped out -a mix of a snort and a grunt- into a passable fake cough. It took effort but the prince managed a straight face as he apologized to the councilwoman for interrupting before allowing himself a glance back at the screen.

Prompto's dick glistened with precum as the blond's fingers wrapped around his shaft. His face visible from nose down, Prompto's mouth was open in a voiceless sigh, head thrown back into the pillows. Noct's eyes widened, a soft breath leaving him.

The phone vibrated again. ' _Hey dude. Dunno about you but I'm a bit lonely_ '

The initial rush settling down a little, Noctis snorted quietly. He managed to keep himself from scoffing out loud as he typed back, 'Lol nice. But a little warning next time. I'm at a meeting.'

As Prompto didn't reply for a moment, Noctis tucked his phone away. Smiling a little, he turned his attention back to the discussion - only to be distracted from it again as his phone went off with another message.

Prompto was looking at the camera, his eyelids half-closed and hunger in the ocean orbs as he licked his fingers. The pink tongue curled around the digits teasingly, suggestively, and Noctis could not _not_ think about how that talented tongue curled around his-

He let out a deep exhale, tearing his eyes from the picture. Heat rose over his face at a recent recollection of Prompto's mouth all over him, and it was fair to say it was quite a bit more enthralling than Lady Alameida's address.

There was another message. Noctis gulped at the blond bastard's _gall_ as he took in the three characters. ' _So?_ '

Fucking 'so'?! Easy for Prompto to say. It wasn't his head his father's going to eat if he couldn't keep his cool. Noctis sucked his lip, breathing deeply to will away the excitement bubbling up at that lascivious look on his lover's face. With the way Prompto was playing with himself, it was quite clear just what he was imagining doing with that tongue. And despite the inconvenience of the prince's current situation, his cock was eager to get into the game. Noct pressed his back tighter against the backrest of his seat in hopes of escaping the delicious pulses in his groin, but what was started wasn't easily undone. Teeth sunk into lip when the beginnings of an erection teased his loins.

The discussion was lost to him as he stared at the dark marble table as if his eyes were burning a hole in it. Prompto sent him more pictures. One shot from his chin down, displaying his lean stomach and the inviting curve of his slender hip. Prompto was thumbing his own hard-on, smearing precum over his leaking tip. One of his face, Prompto looking at the camera again, biting his lip seductively, a light sheen of arousal making his skin glow. Stippled by the freckles and a bit dazed look in his eyes, the blond looked so damn fuckable Noctis couldn't stand it!

His throat clenched around a mewl that threatened to get out. He was biting his lip so hard he feared he'd draw blood. Restless fingers gripped either the phone or the handle of his seat, knuckles white. Shivers ran up and down his legs as vivid images ran through his head. Prompto's hands roaming his legs, his stomach, his hair...the blond head thrown back, his back arching in bliss...the sounds the blond made, high-pitched and breathless, moaning his name... Noctis gasped quietly; this wasn't helping. Heat coiled between his legs; the prince swallowed hard.

His phone buzzed. ' _Im so hard for you Noct_ '

The words went straight into his own hardening cock which twitched eagerly, sending waves of want coursing through his veins. His butt cheeks tightened as he jerked in his seat a little. Squirming silently, Noctis typed back, 'Havin' fun there, jerk?'

' _Hell yeah_ '

' _More like jerk off_ '

Haahaa, _hilarious_ , Prompto. As his phone remained unresponsive for a while, Noctis was already sure his boyfriend was done with his prank when the device went off again.

Fuck almighty, Noctis could barely keep the moan from slipping out. On the screen, Prompto thrust into his own palm over and over again. He had made a gif of it.

The prince's hand slipped from the seat handle to linger teasingly on his thigh, inching closer to jackpot as if the limb had a will of its own. Catching himself he fisted the fabric of his pants; he needed to focus, dammit! But it was kinda difficult with the mental image of Prompto thrusting into _him_ instead of his own hand replaying in his head like a high def porn movie, and he prayed to any higher power that looked upon sexually frustrated princes that he hadn't just moaned out loud. There was _nothing_ he could explain himself with if he had. He'd-

He...would...check out his phone, apparently. Sparing a clandestine glance at the conversation around him and deeming it safe, Noctis dug his phone out eagerly. Devilish grin teased the edges of his lips at the sultry preview icon of a video clip. Thinking nothing of it, knowing full well he had set his phone onto silent, he clicked 'play'.

Gods save the king of Insomnia for should he perish, the kingdom would be without an heir. For Noctis died where he was seated at the rapturous voice of his boyfriend moaning his name like a phallistic fanfare.

It was too late when Noct, with a held-back cry of panic, somehow managed to turn the video off. As the painstakingly obvious stroking sounds cut off, the silence that rushed in its place was so loaded the prince could practically feel the gun on his temple already. Like an intermittent breath of the world, the entire conference had stilled, pairs and pairs of eyes locked onto him.

It took him everything he had to do the sole thing yet available for him. His dry swallows did nothing to ease the tightness in his throat. Almost mechanically, the prince stood up and excused himself before he turned to walk out of the conference room, inwardly screaming and cursing the fact his legs couldn't carry him faster.

* * *

Prompto knew he had won the second he opened the door. The sky eyes narrowed in mischief behind the sturdy rims of his glasses.

The postponed and prolonged arousal burned brightly beneath the seemingly seething surface of the Lucian prince as the raven leaned heavily against the doorframe. Noctis was nibbling his bottom lip before he snorted, "You're an ass, you know that?"

Tucking both hands into the pockets of his pyjama pants, Prompto shrugged, feigning innocence, "Maybe."

"The entire council heard that, by the way," Noctis huffed, but the laughter pushed through.

"Heh. Really?" the blond chuckled, wiping his nose.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna have my ass handed to me later, so thanks a lot."

Fluttering his lashes seductively, Prompto pushed himself off the door frame, his movement slinky. Closing the distance but not quite touching, the blond treasured the subtle shudder, the quiet gulp it elicited as Noctis held his ground. "Sorry," he breathed against the other's lips. "Lemme make it up to you."

It was Prompto's turn to moan a little in surprise as Noctis crushed their lips together. Noct nudged toward the door lightly, a hint to move. Smirking into the possessive kiss, Prompto made the prince work for it a little but allowed himself to be guided inside.

The door had barely clicked shut when Noctis pushed him flush against the wood. Pinning the blond's wrists by his head, the royal latched himself onto the other's collarbone. He dragged his tongue up the fair trail of freckles lazily, the light touch drawing delicious shivers from the blond, and all but too happy to oblige, Prompto craned his neck in a silent plea for more as tremors tingled his spine.

"Fuckin' tease…" Noctis breathed.

The blond had the _audacity_ to chuckle. "Don't tell me it's this easy to rile you up, man." Prompto arched his hips, meeting the other's. "What's this?" he smirked as he shamelessly grinded against the clearly noticeable bulge in his partner's pants. Noct's breath hitched. "Hnn. Tell whatcha want, Noct."

Knowing that Prompto was well aware of his growing need, Noctis nibbled at the so gracefully offered neck. Releasing Prompto's wrists, his hands coming to rest on the gunner's hips instead, he murmured huskily into the skin, "-ck me."

Prompto's chuckle was a bit wheezy. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that, buddy, mind runnin' that by me again?" he teased.

The prince's groan of frustration got stuck in his throat. "...Fuck me," Noctis almost whimpered, heat radiating off the flush skin beneath him, making his cheeks glow. He couldn't help it; after six months, he was still shy to say these things aloud, still hesitated to voice his want.

Lucky for him, Prompto seemed to know exactly what he needed regardless.

Shudders crawled up and down his spine at the devilish chuckle. Reverberating deep down Prompto's throat, there was a promise weaved into it, a promise that made his cock leak out a little precum. And the prince's heart quaked at the husky, "As you wish... _Your Majastey_."

Supporting his hands to the wall for extra force, sleekly as a cat, the gunslinger pushed himself to stand properly. Practically draping himself over his lover, hands finding purchase in the small of his back, Prompto distracted him with a fierce kiss. Unrelenting and using teeth, Prompto allowed Noct no escape as he ravaged his mouth, the tables now totally turned in his favor. He knew Noct was allowing this, his administrations only arousing his lover further. If the breathless, wheezing moans were anything to go by, Noct was loving every second. But it didn't mean Prompto wasn't going to take every advantage of the other's vulnerable state.

It was easy to maneuver him back against the wall; the prince was practically begging for it. Putting up an amusing resistance at best, Noctis was putty in his hands as Prompto grabbed his thighs, massaging his thumbs into the lean muscle near his crotch.

"A...ah..." Noctis instinctively pressed into the caress. He'd been wanting this for so long. His need _aching_ to be touched, he tried to slump against the other, to reap some of that friction his starved body so desperately seeked.

"Damn, Noct. Someone's a little eager for me," Prompto chuckled, but his cover was partial at best. He was quickly growing hard again. The other's desire like aphrodisiac to him, the gunner greedily drank up every moan, each expression of pleasure as Noctis pulled him close with more fervor.

The raven breathed out a relieved sigh when Prompto finally went for his pants. Shivers of anticipation ran along his legs, anxiously waiting for the _tantalizing_ sensation of those slender fingers cupping hi-

Noctis's head flew back into the wall with a bang, a shuddering moan exploding from him when Prompto, in one swift motion, grabbed his leaking erection and gave it a long, dragging jerk. Tightening his grip, the blond begun to pump him in firm, even strokes as he pushed the pants down rest of the way. Noctis's eyes fluttered, his jaw slacked; soft gasps of pleasure fell from his lips in mindless strings of desire.

The blond murmured in delight at the reactions. Noct's hands dug into his ass and upper back as the prince rocked into his hand a little. His motions a bit sloppy, Noct fumbled with the edge of his shirt, and allowing him the room, Prompto helped to pull his shirt off - to reveal the deliciously toned muscle, each defined shape sculpted by regular workout. Beads of sweat trickled down the gunner's side, slid along the hipbone before disappearing into the fabric of his pants.

Behind half-closed lids, Noctis gave him his best elevator eyes. Prompto was gorgeous. A trail of fair hairs emerged from beneath the pants' waistband, reaching up to a couple inches from his bellybutton. Prompto's hip bones jutted out, complimenting the narrow waist and the lean build. Light and shadow danced on the toned chest as if redrawing the curves of his tight muscles, and Noct's fingers traced the shapes, mapping them, memorizing each and every one.

His panting had got louder by the time the dark orbs met their laughing ocean counterparts, narrowed in arousal and jeer, and the blond grinned, "Likin' what you see?"

"Shut up and fuck me already," Noctis snorted back before pulling the young man into a fierce kiss that demanded the blond to take control.

As if on cue, Prompto began to pump faster. Pressing into the kiss, the younger man feasted on his lover's shuddering moans as his tongue rubbed slow patterns onto the other's.

They only broke off when breathless. Allowing himself to sink into the dark pools for a moment, the blond offered him a loving smile before he detached himself. Tossing his head to the side, Noctis groaned a loud disapproval at the loss of contact.

"Just gettin' the lube," the gunner breathed against his lips, resting his forehead to the other's. Drinking up his lover's arousal with his eyes, Prompto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube. Noctis's shoulders rose to his ears at the sight of it; a quiet, anticipating whine rolled in his throat.

Grinning at Noct's impatience, Prompto squeezed out a generous amount and carefully coated his fingers, rubbing them together suggestively. The smirk at the look his actions earned from the raven was savage. Licking his lip seductively, Prompto fluttered his eyelashes as he measured the other up with his eyes.

Noctis sighed blissfully at the slick coolness between his legs as Prompto brushed sensitive flesh. "Ah…" His eyes slid shut and he relaxed against the wall, cherishing the sensation of Prompto rubbing him in slow, circling motions.

He tensed up when the touch lingered over his entrance. Pursing his lips in worry, Prompto quirked an eyebrow. "This ok?"

"Hell yeah!" Noctis panted. "Just, get to it already."

He had two seconds to see the smirk cracking over the gunner's features before hot lips ceased his again. Noct's blissful moans were muffled by the talented tongue as Prompto distracted him with his mouth. Then, he pushed inside.

Noctis's entire back arched. The familiar pressure swirled along his walls, probing gently. Instinctively, Noctis rocked his hips, to meet the teasing touch, craving to take it in deeper. Little by little, Prompto wiggled it around purposefully, drawing out to tease the sensitive rim, then pushing back in, just a little farther, the finger inching _maddeningly close to_ -

"Aah!" Violent tremors coursed through him when Prompto struck gold. Dull nails dug into the blond's back, making him grunt as Noctis pulled him flush against himself.

Smirking into the slow kiss, Prompto begun to probe that sweet spot, lingering there as he wiggled his finger, brushing the other's prostate constantly. Making sure never to traverse far from his jackpot, the prince writhed under his administrations as Prompto assaulted that precious bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Noctis' hips bucked, aching to feel more of that lecherous pressure, and the gunner took it as his cue to slip in the second finger. Running them along the yielding muscle, Prompto smirked at the new slickness coating his fingers. "Look at you, Noct," he murmured mischief into the other's ear. "You're gettin' all wet."

Noctis choked on a shamed whine, heat emitting off him in morbid waves as he tried to hide his blush behind his hair. Prompto's voice, his gall, that _infuriatingly sexy_ lead...the blond was effectively shutting his mind down until all that remained was want - and Noctis couldn't bring himself to care about anything but the hot puffs hitting his neck, the hands on him, the faint pulses of Prompto's heartbeat beneath his body heat. Moaning intermittently under breathless sighs, the prince pushed backwards, onto the fingers, ramming himself onto them as heat coiled in his core.

Prompto gazed at his lover appreciatively, savoring every moment. Noctis hadn't even noticed when he had inserted the third finger. On the contrary, Noct seemed to eat it up. His eyes were closed, head thrown back against the wall and his lips parted in a needy whine of pleasure as his hands dug into the gunner's skin. "Gods, Noct..." he uttered under light panting. "You're so beautiful…"

The prince's choked-up moan was all the answer he got. The raven's lips moved, looking for words, but it faded into gasps as he squirmed under the onslaught, the blond's touches ravaging his want.

Reading the unvoiced plea, and more than happy to oblige, Prompto crushed their lips together, swallowing the _wail_ of bliss as he probed his fingers against his lover's bud relentlessly. Making sure the other felt each movement, Prompto's own cock leaked a bead as Noctis practically melted in his arms. Only when Noct's knees almost gave out did he brush over the sacred one last time before withdrawing his fingers.

Noctis let out a pitiful whine as Prompto pulled away. Taking just enough space to discard his pants, Prompto smirked at the thoroughly aroused expression on his lover's sweat-sheened face. Eyes half-lidded and lust-glazed, hunger written all over his features, the crown prince of Lucis was at his will. Prompto bit his lip at the delicious sight. Teasing the other just that much more, the blond purposefully took his time removing his remaining clothing and spreading a generous amount of lube on his own hard member. He felt the umbra eyes on him, observing his every move eagerly, but to his credit, Noct didn't make a sound.

Closing the distance again, Prompto slid his hand between the slim thighs and nudged to hint his intention. Knowing what was coming, Noctis eagerly allowed him to raise his leg until it rested on Prompto's built arm. The raven's hands in turn seeked purchase in the back of Prompto's neck.

Gazing into the bright eyes, Noctis let out a soft breath at the feel of Prompto's slick cock probing his entrance. It was misread by the blond who raised a questioning eyebrow as if unsure if the prince had changed his mind. About ready to burst from the anticipation, Noctis just eagerly nodded him his good to go. Prompto's face lit up with a look of enamourment and he leaned in for another kiss -deep, ravenous, just enough to distract- as he pushed inside.

"Nnnh!" Noct's muffled moans of fulfillment being his encouragement, Prompto pushed into his welcoming tightness, taking him slowly as he sheathed himself, inch by inch. His balls met the sensitive perineum and the blond stilled there to allow Noct to adjust.

Despite the lubrication, Noctis was trembling slightly. Waiting patiently, Prompto suckled his neck, coaxing him to relax until the prince gestured that he was ready. Gazing at the other, never breaking the eyecontact, Prompto pulled out, only to push back in with a bit more force. Taking in each twitch, each faltering quiver of lip, he watched how Noct's face fell into a look of rapture. Jaw slacked and eyes unfocused, all the pretense melted from the royal's features as Prompto begun to build his pace.

Noct's knee buckled, his grip tightening, when Prompto's cock rubbed a delicious spot inside. The blond was there to support him, silently promising that he had him as he shifted his hips slightly to hit that particular spot again. Noct's head flew back, he choked on a moan as pleasure pulsed up his spine in heated waves. Smirking at the reactions, Prompto thrust into that spot again and again, fervidly, drawing out a wanton sound after another. He felt the other slump against the wall in crippling euphoria as Prompto gently dragged him under, drowning him in electrifying sensations. "Mo-more. More!"

Grunting, the blond maneuvered to hold his other leg. "Trust me," he breathed into his ear as Noct grunted a small doubt. "I've gotcha." The older seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding, and on Prompto's count, he pushed to help Prompto hoist him to his lap. The way his own cock rubbed against the toned chest was almost enough to send him reeling; his entire back tensed, guttural moan twisting his features.

The sensation was phenomenal. Sliding down the wall, the friction radiated all over his nether regions in waves and waves of pleasure. Prompto pinned him up with his body, easily holding him in place as he thrust into his heat in a quickening pace. The new angle reached new areas deeper inside. Rocking his hips upwards, Noct practically crashing down on him on every bounce, the prince saw stars as Prompto struck his prostate on every skillful, purposeful thrust.

It was maddening. He was so hard he was sure if it went on for much longer, he would burst. His cock trapped between their bodies, caught in the crossfire of gratifications from double-stimulation, it was driving him crazy.

Nails dug into the blond's bare back, and from the way Noctis was trembling, Prompto knew that he wouldn't last long now. "Shit, Noct…!" He was quickly getting there, too. Noctis was tight, so incredibly tight around him. The raven's insides hot and inviting, the tantalizing friction enclosed him into its caress. Spasms shot throughout him, and Prompto's knees buckled a little.

Noct was being unusually vocal; groaning and gasping as Prompto pounded into him frantically, the sounds he made kept rising in volume. His mind was rapidly becoming a blur as his climax rose in him like lava. "Ah! Aah! Pro...Prom, I-I'm close."

"Yeah...me too," the blond grunted, then snaked his hand between their intertwined bodies and grabbed ahold of the other's neglected cock and begun to pump him fiercely. The motions drew a broken half-sob of bliss from Noct's throat. Matching his thrusts to the demanding tempo of his hand, Prompto let the other's increasing cries be his rising tide as he worked them both toward completion. "Ifrit, fuck-!"

"Eagh! Ah!"

"Come for me, Noct," Prompto hissed breathlessly from between clenched teeth. "Can ya do that for me?" He never stopped pounding even when Noct's nails dug into his neck borderline painfully as the prince tensed. "Nnh!"

Noct's orgasm hit him like an electric shock. He threw his head back in a shuddering, choked-up groan as he spilled himself all over Prompto's hand and his chest. Some of it slid down Prompto's abdomen, leaving behind a gleaming trail of semen and sweat. Prompto pumped him through it, drawing out his bliss, stripping him of his sanity as climax raked through him in tantalizing jolts. His lower body beginning to go slack, Noctis clung onto his lover for dear life while Prompto rocked deep into him. The gunner's grunts in his ear, the prince surrendered to the prolonged haze of his peaking.

Mere moments behind him, Prompto quivered as Noct's muscles clamped down on his cock with almost brutal force. His breath caught, his vision washing white momentarily, as the mind-numbing pleasure ripped up his spine and down his thighs. A few muttered cusses slipped out of him as he neared his brink. With a few last tremendous thrusts, Prompto sent himself over, the world screeching into a hot, wet halt as he released into the welcoming tightness.

Noctis squirmed in his arms, and dazedly, Prompto set him down before slumping against the wall, breathless and spent.

Both were panting quietly, soft groans of aftershocks still raking through them. Noctis dragged a hand through his disheveled hair. "Phew," he attempted to whistle, failing miserably. "Six, Prom…"

The grin adorning the blond's features was downright smug. "Had fun?"

"What does it look like?"

The blond chuckled low in his throat. "Like I kept my promise."

"Huh?"

Feigning a sheepish smile, Prompto closed the distance. Resting both palms to the wall on either side of the other's head, mischief shone in the sky eyes as he leaned in to speak, lips almost brushing, "I promised to make it up to you, right?"

Noctis's gulp was audible. Forcing a matching expression onto his own face, he threw back, "As if," he scoffed playfully. "You wanna make up for it, you'll have to do better than that."

Prompto had no objections to do just that.

* * *

 **PROMPTO YES!**


End file.
